


Sugar Never Tasted So Good

by imonlyheresoIdontgetfined



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, brass ovaries and one cool don, permonde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imonlyheresoIdontgetfined/pseuds/imonlyheresoIdontgetfined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All that we see or seem Is but a dream within a dream"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Perry hadn’t had a peaceful night sleep since the (second) supernatural war she’d been involved in took place. The first time around, with enough herbal tea and reflection, she was able to digest the fact that her campus was run by a centuries old vampire and her ‘offspring’ played a role in luring young girls to their deaths in some quinquennial ritual. She could even cope with the fact that she had taken someone’s life – again. 

This time however, it was hard to go back to normal everyday life. And normal was the only way in which Lola Perry knew how to function. It was hard to walk the campus, knowing the extent of the evil that once lurked beneath it. She found herself awakened in the night to see if she was in fact, _herself_. Sometimes she’d even stand in front of the mirror fingering the jagged scars left by The Dean who decided to take her body out for a test run to destroy her friends, her very own daughters and the entire Silas student body. While all those factors did keep her up at night, the one that deserved the most credit, were her dreams.

Her dreams about Matska Belmonde.

Most of them were just vivid flashbacks of the battle, Lafontaine and Danny along with the Zetas and the Summer Society, battling mini evil spawns Lophii sent their way. While Perry, as the Dean of course, fought Carmilla and Matska. It was Matska who decided it would be best to kill her, and Carmilla who said there had to be another way. While Carmilla did put up a great fight, ultimately, Mattie over took her.

Perry watched as Matska plunged the Sword of Halstor into her chest, deeper and deeper, until she could place her own hands on the hilt. She remembered falling to her knees then, reaching to her wound with trembling hands and crying out with her eyes glued to her own bloody palm. She fell over to her side, and felt the life draining from her body. All she could see was the blurry scuffling of legs and slain enemies being washed clean in death by the rain she believed Matska had summoned.

Lafontaine was by her side then, their crossbow cast to the side as they whispered reassurance to Perry, and cursed repeatedly.

“Didn’t I…” Perry started then stopped to wet her lips. “…didn’t I tell you about using that kind of language?” She attempted a weak smile after, but soon felt herself drifting. It was becoming harder and harder to keep focus, she didn’t need medical expertise to know that she’d be dead soon.

“Perr,” Lafontaine cried, raising one of Perry’s hands to press to the side of their own face. “What am I going to do without you? You can’t leave me. You’re my best friend. You can’t just give up.”

“She must die.” A voice thundered beside them.

“You.” Lafontaine spat, their eyes narrowed at Matska. “You did this to her! Stay away from her you pulse challenged hemo-gobbler!”

“She has to die, in order to extract my mother. Step aside human.” Matska replied, her eyes trained on Perry, never once bothering to return Lafontaine’s glare.

Lafontaine stood suddenly, and reached for their cross bow. Perry knew what they were about to do and she tried to warn them, but what was supposed to be a scream, ended up being a thick line of blood that spurted from her mouth and dribbled down her chin.

Lafontaine rushed Matska, then fired their crossbow. Matska, eyes still on Perry, caught the first arrow but the second pierced her right shoulder. The cry that left her mouth wasn’t one of pain, but of pure unadulterated anger, which made everyone in their proximity fall to their knees. Perry watched as Matska moved towards Lafontaine at an incredible speed, and backslapped them right off of their feet, sending their crossbow clattering out of their reach. She sat helplessly as Matska stalked towards the fallen Lafontaine.

“P-p-please,” Perry forced out, “Don’t.”

Matska turned to Carmilla, her fangs bared and eyes aglow. “You should train your pets better.”

Laura ran to check on Lafontaine, Carmilla hurried over to stand in between Perry and Matska.

“So, the extraction,” Carmilla questioned, “How does it work? And by the way, you do know telling me this could have really cut down on the whole fighting thing, right?”

“And what would be the fun in that?” Matska replied with a smirk.

“When she dies,” Matska continued, her index finger raised and pointed at Perry, “Really, how many times do I have to explain it?” Matska finished, her voice edged with the annoyance of a school teacher scolding her class for not catching on.

Lafontaine was on their feet again, their arm slung around Laura for support. Both hobbled over to where Matska and Carmilla stood.

“How do we save Perry?” Laura asked, her eyes flashed with uncertainty as she looked from Matska to Carmilla.

“Well, we need details Mattie. June Cleaver isn’t looking so swell.” Carmilla said then looked at her sister.

Before Matska could respond, Perry’s body shook uncontrollably, her eyeballs bulged from their sockets, her jaw locked. In that moment she was outside of her own body, watching all the people gathered round it. She saw something climb out of her body, a shadow. The shadows eyes and mouth looked like dying embers on a fire.

Perry blacked out then, sure that she had just witnessed her own death.

When she awoke, she figured she had suffered a worse fate. She was now hurtling through the air, at God knows what height, clutched in the arms of a winged Matska Belmonde. Startled by the realization, she began to struggle, trying to push herself free. When that didn’t work, she dug her fingers into the wound on Matska’s shoulder. She heard another ear drum rattling screech and suddenly, she was falling. She waited for it, death. She figured that the sword would do it, but any moment now she would crash land into the earth, her body shattered and her life, finally snuffed. No more fighting, panic, worry, or whatever Matska had in store for her - just death. She closed her eyes and, just when she thought the ride was over, Matska snatched her out of the air and landed, creating a mini crater underneath her knee.

Perry, still cradled in her arms, looked up at Matska unable to register why on earth she kept saving her. Before Perry could attempt to reason with Matska, she was violently tossed to the ground. Perry cradled her wound with one arm, and attempted to crawl away from Matska with the other, dragging her body behind her.

Matska laughed heartily and followed casually behind Perry. “That was for the little trick you pulled in the air.”

Perry continued to attempt escape, but stopped suddenly when she felt a boot on her back.

“Stop crawling, it’s pathetic,” Matska spat, “If I wanted to kill you, you’d be dead. The only reason I haven’t, is because I don’t want to hear about it from my sister’s incessant girlfriend for however long it is she remains in the picture.”

Matska tucked the top of her boot under Perry’s stomach and roughly rolled her over. “We have extracted my mother, she has been entombed and I’ll see to it that she remains that way. When you died, before resuscitating you, she had to leave. She can only remain inside a living host. But you’re hanging on by a thread.” Matska’s eyes flashed a bright shade of red. “That’s where I come in.”

Matska knelt beside Perry and rolled back her tattered expensive leather jacket sleeve up to her elbow. Her fangs shot out and looked as if they were made of steel, the way they glinted in the night. Perry watched as Matska buried her fangs into her own wrist, then held the gaping wound to her.

“Are you turning me into a - ”

“Goodness no, we already have enough inept vampires running rampant. Carmilla’s blood is not yet powerful enough to save someone in your…state. You must drink from me. I took you here because the battle rages on, but with Lophii and maman dispatched, the others will make short work of them.” Matska pushed her bloody wrist at Perry. “Now drink.”

Perry drank from Matska and felt her blood surge through her body and ripple around the gaping hole in her chest. She looked up at Matska as she drank, and watched the wings she sprouted begin to droop around her. With every sip Perry took, Matska weakened.

Perry passed out once more, and when she awoke, Lafontaine and the others were gathered around her bedside. But for some reason, she felt a tinge of disappointment that Matska wasn’t one of them.

Soon after, Matska started appearing around campus. Perry would be sitting in the library reading with Lafontaine and out of the corner of her eye she’d spot her. But when she would crane her head to look, nothing would be there. She could be watering the doll’s eye and hemlock in the Silas Horticultural Gardens and spot Matska just out of view, then she’d vanish.

“I keep seeing her everywhere,” Perry confessed to Lafontaine, her sweater sleeves gripping either side of her mug, “It’s like she’s watching me.”

“Perr,” Lafontaine said, “Hear me out, you were possessed and then drank _blood_. That’s enough to give a girl a little PTSD.”

“I concur.” JP spouted as he pulled up article after article of information on the topic, which matched her symptoms point for point. “Perhaps professional help is in order?”

Perry nibbled at her bottom lip, her hands nervously playing with the edge of her mug. “This is something, different.”

“What’s different about it? Are you leaving something out?” Lafontaine asked, their face both inquisitive and sympathetic.

She wouldn’t tell them about the dreams. They were too…graphic to share. Besides, she didn’t want anyone knowing about them, they were embarrassing enough and the last thing she needed was JP pulling up…similar searches.

 

=

=

 

Perry, after showering and having a nice cup of chamomile tea, slipped into bed and prepared for slumber. Pre-transitional upheaval that would be all that she needed to wind down, But these days, she would toss and turn for hours before her eyelids could stay closed without jumping open to survey the room corner to corner. She bunched two pillows behind her head, slipped in her earbuds, and tried to drift off to sleep listening to positive affirmations.

**_“I may not understand the good in this situation but it is there.”_ **

Perry softly repeated the words, a yawn followed soon after.

**_“I choose to find hopeful and optimistic ways to look at this.”_ **

Perry again repeated the next line, her voice fading as she sank deeper and deeper into rest.

“You don’t really believe all of that crap these flukes are feeding you, right?”

Perry recognized that voice, it was the voice that haunted her dreams, the same voice that whispered harshly in her ear as she took her over and over again. Perry swallowed thickly and saw Matska slowly emerge from under her sheets and covers, directly between her legs.

“You’re not real,” Perry kept her eyes closed and shook her head in disbelief, “You’re a hallucination brought on by tragic…”

Perry felt the end of her nightgown being pushed upwards, soft hands caressing her skin as they worked to expose her thighs.

“…traumatic…”

Perry bit down on her lip and desperately resisted the urge to spread her legs as Matska slowly kissed and licked up her leg, leaving a trail of fire from her knee to her mid right thigh. She stopped there and expelled her signature rich laughter as Lola quaked under her touch.

“…terrifying events.” Lola stuttered, which earned another snicker from Matska.

“Now,” Matska husked, “Did that seem like a hallucination to you, darling?”

Lola finally opened her eyes and there she was, her cool dark skin, perfectly complimented by the faint moonlight that seeped in from Perry’s window. She was beautiful, every time she came to her. Her obsidian eyes flecked with red, reminded Lola of the calla lilies she seen once on a Better Home and Gardens magazine. Every time Perry looked into them, she was dazzled and terrified all at once. Matska’s eyes, however beautiful they may be, always seemed to have something just underneath.

Something sinister.

Matska reached up and hooked both of Perry’s legs just underneath the knee, and slide her downwards until her face was hovering above her panties.

Perry thought she didn’t want this, or at least, she thought she didn’t until Matska’s lips pressed against the seat of her under garments. Matska was forceful and hungry when she came to her at night, this time she was slow and deliberate. This time she was teasing her. It was torture, blissful torment. Perry’s hips slowly pressed upwards, inviting the pressure each kiss to her center held.

“This isn’t real,” Perry mumbled, biting back a moan.

Matska shifted focus back to Perry’s thigh, kissing and licking until Perry gripped the sheets on her bed.

Perry felt something different in the kisses to her body, they were still sensual, but there was a different kind of pressure with each soft smack of Matska’s lips. Perry looked down to see that Matska’s fangs had begun to extend, each kiss brought a soft nick on her skin.

“You shouldn’t…you shouldn’t be here.” Perry said softly, as her legs steadily spread.

“Then why do you keep calling for me? Why do you keep summoning me?” Matska stopped only to lap at the few specs of blood her fangs had drawn. She looked up at Perry, the red specks in her eyes slipping outwards to form a solid red ring around each pupil. “You want it just as bad as I do. If you don’t, then ask me?”

“Ask you to do what?” Perry managed, her tone harsh and fading into another soft moan.

Matska’s hands slowly slinked up Perry’s side until they gripped the lace of her panties. She slid them off with a deftness Perry had never witnessed and whipped them across the room. Perry felt Matska’s presence against her entrance, a fleshy moist tongue slip between her slit and two full lips envelope her clit and softly suck before pulling away. Perry’s grip on the sheets tightened even more.

“Ask me to stop, Lola.”

The way Matska said her name sent shivers down her spine, but her mouth remained shut. She tried to force the words out of her mouth, she’d said that word more than she remembered. She told Lafontaine to stop on so many occasions, out of habit, she even said it to them when it wasn’t even warranted. But now, her mind even struggled to find the definition.  

“Go on, ask me darling.” Matska whispered as her mouth found Perry’s clit again.

Perry’s head reared back, her neck strained as she shifted her hips forward so Matska could continue. She didn’t want her to stop. She wanted her to make her come just like every other night she visited her in her dreams, until she was spent, until she was exhausted.

“Don’t.” The word left Perry’s mouth as her hand travelled down and wound into Matska’s hair to hold her head in place. “Don’t…stop.” Before Perry knew it, she was reciting the words over and over again. A mantra.

Each suck, each lap at her center made her say it louder. No, it wasn’t a mantra, it was an incantation. She wanted Matska to take her, to possess her, to swallow her whole if she wanted.

Matska moved up Perry’s body, just enough to pin her lower half down with her own body, then reached up to grab a handful of tousled red curls. She tilted Perry’s head upwards and exposed her neck. Perry watched as her fangs extended even further, watched their fine points glisten with her wetness.

“You don’t want me to stop, is that what I’m hearing?” Matska asked again, as her lips inched closer and closer to Perry’s. “Well, how far can I go?”

Perry’s eyes closed as she awaited Matska’s lips and just when they were a breath away, Perry whispered, “As far as you want.”

Matska grinned devilishly, then rasped, “Excellent.” Matska quickly shifted back, simultaneously exposing Perry’s neck even further, then buried her fangs into her and began to feed.

Perry abruptly awoke, her legs spread, her sheets rumpled, and her face and body wet with perspiration. She immediately reached for her neck and found no blood, no bites. Nothing. Another dream. She quickly exited her bed and turned on every light in the room and checked her closet, stake in hand, for good measure. Horrified, she sat up in bed, the stake aimed and ready at every noise and creak she heard until the sunrise.

It was time to seek help, and she only knew one person who could make sense of it.

 

=

=

 

“So, let me get this straight,” Laura questioned, then rubbed her temples, “You’ve been having creepy sightings and sexual fantasies about – Carmilla’s sister?!”

Perry dipped her head to the side and tugged at the ends of her sweater, one eyebrow raised. “Yes?”

“And you’re just now coming to Carm and me about it? Why not tell us sooner?”

“I didn’t think it would be a big deal Laura, I just thought that after a while things would go back to being safe and normal and…”

Laura shot Perry a confused look. “When is anything ever nice and safe at Silas? Perry, you were possessed.”

“I’d like to think of it as less possession and more, borrowing proprietary rights.”

Laura looked at Perry her eyebrows scrunched and head tipped to the side. “How does that even come close to – ”

A heavy sigh was heard in the background, both women turned to Carmilla reclined on a sofa, a book in one hand, and a glass of blood in the other.

“It’s the blood,” Carmilla said then paused to drink from her cup, “Its Mattie’s blood that has you all…” She smirked. “Worked up.”

“And why was this never explained to us?” Laura asked, her tone raised slightly.

“Guess I kind of left that part out.”

“Carmilla!”

“What, you asked me to find a way to save her, I did. So what she has a few kinky dreams about Mattie. So what her body is pretty much beckoning for Mattie to come feed from her…”

“Beckoning!?” Perry shouted.

“Feed!?” Laura added quickly after.

Carmilla rolled her eyes. “Okay, so maybe some of the stuff those illogical bastards writing vampires stories weren’t all the way off base…”

“I’m sorry,” Perry exclaimed, her hands shooting to her hips, “Let’s get back to the part where my body is beckoning a blood thirsty vampire to…do her bidding with it…”

“Doesn’t actually sound so bad when you say it like that…”

“Carm!”

“Okay, okay.” Carmilla resigned, placing her book down. “When you drink a vampire’s blood, it kind of creates this metaphysical link between the two of you. It’s been used time and time again to keep your… blood supply open. It’s like, insurance. Meal insurance. You choose a few girls spread out over city or a village, give them enough blood, and depending on how much of it you give them – boom – you’ve got a meal or two…or six for a solid month that’s pretty much begging for you to come rip their clothes off and....”

Laura glared at Carmilla.

“…have a little chit chat with your evening meal.” Carmilla remarked innocently.

“Well, when you put it like that it does sound more logical. People…things do have to eat.”

“Perry, no,” Laura chastised, “We do not sympathize with vampire blood pimps.”

“Alls I’m saying is, it’ll wear off. Mattie’s half way around the world, she isn’t going to drop her Silas PR tour to come stalking…” Carmilla laughed barely able to finish her sentence. “…Perry of all people, I mean come on. Mattie’s probably got an entire blood bank. She is a sucker for the classics however…this one time she…”

“Carmilla, focus. How do we get it to wear off sooner?”

“Well cupcake, I’d say rest and plenty of fluids, but that would be total bullshit. The link just breaks when it breaks and that should be pretty soon.”

“What does beckoning entail, exactly?” Perry asked, her eyes focused squarely on the ground.

“Laura, cover your ears.”

“Absolutely not!”

“Fine, I tried.”Carmilla pushed back her hair and then focused on Perry. “From what I’ve been told…” Carmilla shot a smile to Laura, “…by very willing…ish…participants is that your body feels like it’s on fire. You’re sensitive to everything, light, sound, touch. It’s like the ultimate high. Your entire body becomes this beacon, and you’re calling for them. You want them to ravish you, to have their way with you. They could destroy you and you’d go blissfully. It also pretty much plays on desires that are already there.”

Perry loosened the collar of her sweater.

“Why don’t I drink some of your blood, maybe? Balance it out?”

“Yeah, no.”

“Why not Carm, you’re with me. You can control it.”

Carmilla looked off to the side. “Yes and no. Maybe she’d start perving out over me and it would drive Mattie out, but the calling is hard to resist. Both parties are hard wired. Mattie’s powerful, she can probably ignore you…me on the other hand…since I’m not as old as her…”

“Yeah, no. Carmilla’s right,” Laura said defensively, “We can’t have any of that.”

Perry shook her head. “What am I going to do guys, I’m really scared.”

“Maybe you can room with me and Carm - ”

Carmilla made a chopping movement near her throat, out of Perry’s sight.

“...in one of the spare rooms.” Laura finished.

“Wouldn’t it be safer if I stayed in a place she couldn’t just walk into, like I don’t know, her mother’s apartment!?”

“Ginger snaps, the hold she has on you with the vivid sex dreams which is pretty severe because you can’t even say the word sex without spelling it out. She’d ask you to let her in – and you would.” Carmilla shrugged lightly after.

“I think what Carmilla is saying, is that you’d be safer here with us. If she comes to you, scream out and Carmilla can maybe talk some sense into her. But just like Carm said, she’s too busy dealing with other matters and she absolutely hates this campus. I think you’ll be fine here and this will all just blow over.”

Perry smiled. “Think so Laura?”

“Absolutely,” Laura smiled at Carmilla, “Right?”

Carmilla forced a grin. “I’m sure it’ll be just peachy keen…”

 

=

=

 

Perry had been staying with Carmilla and Laura, in the guest room, way on the other side of the house because of the noises that tended to occur when they turned in for the night…or morning…and evening. She didn’t mind a few grumps from Carmilla and held her tongue about the importance of properly disposing blood packs. She visited with Lafontaine and negated to tell them of what was going on, she really didn’t want to see them stressing about something that was totally under control – for the most part. Matska still came to her, but with Laura’s positive reinforcements, she managed to bite back the fear and stir herself from sleeping. She figured her increase of control, coupled with Matska appearing less and less meant the ‘ties that bind’ were wearing thin. Also, she felt safer with Carmilla around and she never ever thought she would admit such a thing.

By this time, Laura and Carmilla were off doing god knows what, and she was again preparing for slumber. She had her customary cup of tea, and this time decided to play a little music while she went to bed. She had found an amazing record player, with an equally matched supply of records she had been enjoying. She chose a German standard to drift off to, Ich hab noch einen Koffer in Berlin.

With the music playing and her body relaxing into the nice warm bed, Perry felt her fears dissipate. She finally felt a tinge of normalcy returning and she relished it. A few lines into the song, and she had drifted peacefully off to sleep.

 Then, she heard a voice singing along with the music, in a nearly perfect German accent.

“I still have a suitcase in Berlin…” The voice sang out softly, dragging the last word out nostalgically. “Maman, loved this song. She played it on repeat. I wanted to smash the damn thing, but listening to it now, I can see the appeal.”

Perry shot up in her bed, much like she had in many nights passed. Her eyes darted across the room, checking every shadow, every corner she could squint to see. It was just another dream she thought, until she saw the breeze kick up the drapes on her now opened window.

“Don’t look so shocked darling, you’ve been calling me for some time now.” Laughter now, Matska’s deep, cloying laughter amplifying around the room and over the softly playing music. “Wouldn’t it be rude of me not to visit when invited?”

“This…” Perry stammered, “…this isn’t real.” She wanted to mean that, she wanted to believe it too, but it was different this time. This had no dream feel to it, the wind was different, her voice was different. And her body, which usually sparked when the dreams began, was now an inferno. Despite her wish for it to only be a dream, deep down inside, she wanted it to be real. She needed Matska. She wanted her. No. No she didn’t. Or maybe she did? No. It was time to be brave.

“So is this what twelve hundred year old vampires do? Waste time on what, wooing and seducing victims? Don’t you have better things to do?”

“Yes,” Matska stated her voice edging on annoyance, “I have business to attend to here. I’m on the board of governors after all; and there are still strides here to make yet. However, there is always time for play. What’s that saying, all work and no play?” Matska laughed throatily again. “I’m back in town.”

Lightning struck as Matska finished, and it made Perry jump, but her eyes never stopped scanning the room. As light flooded the room Perry spotted her, sitting cross legged in the chair by the window seal, her radiant smile twisted in the jagged lighting. Perry had a visual now however, which made her a tiny bit less tense.

“What can I say, I’m a multitasker.” Matska said her shrug still visible in shadow.

“What do you want?” Perry asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

Perry watched her stand, more lightning displayed that cocky confident saunter she fluttered around campus with. Each slow deliberate step made Perry’s body quake. She forcefully stopped her hands from tugging up the sides of the gown she wore.

Soon, Matska was at her bed side and Perry found herself edging closer to her.

“I’m afraid of you.”

“You should be.” Matska stated flatly.

Perry expected at least some attempt from Matska to reassure her, but honesty was the best policy she supposed. “Are you going to kill me?”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because you can.”

“You’re a fast learner,” Matska said, her head nodding slightly, a smirk plastered on her face, “I admire that quality in a person.”

Perry kept scooting closer to the edge of the bed. The sound of Matska’s voice, threatening or not, wooed her. She could feel Matska’s hands all over her and yet they stood still at her side. Soon, she was up and standing directly before her. Trying to avoid those eyes of hers, which look exactly how they appeared in every dream she had.

She shivered when Matska reached out to her and, with a feathers touch, caressed the side of her cheek. Perry watched her lean closer, close enough to whisper in her ear.

“Lola,” Matska softly cooed into her ear, “You can always tell me to stop.”

Perry sharply inhaled, and felt Matska’s arms wrap around her waist. Suddenly, she didn’t want to fight it anymore. She realized that perhaps, she did want it just as badly. Maybe even more.

Perry tilted her head back slightly and looked directly into Matska’s eyes.

“Matska,” Perry stated hazily, “Don’t stop.”

“Please,” Mattie said sadistically, with an equally vicious smile, “Call me Mattie.”

After she spoke those words, they quite literally crashed into one another. Matska’s soft lips found Lola’s and with a slight hop, Mattie hoisted Perry’s body until her legs were hooked around her waist. Mattie forcefully plopped Perry to the bed and quickly followed, pushing the clothing she wore upwards to expose her firm, well-toned and scarred abdomen. Mattie plotted hungry kisses to every inch of her, as Perry tugged at the chic leather jacket Mattie wore.

When Perry reached to undo Mattie’s jeans, Mattie straddled her and took both of Perry’s wrists into her hands, then pinned them above her head. It was an act of dominance and Lola, Lola liked it. Matska bent down from her position and kissed Perry firmly, her lips vibrating slightly from the moans that filled her mouth. As Mattie parted from the kiss, Perry held on to her bottom lip nipping it slightly. With lust in full bloom, Mattie’s fangs descended and the desire in her eyes melded with hunger. As Mattie lowered herself to Perry’s neck, she suddenly looked up, a bit startled.

Mattie laughed softly. “We’ll finish up one day, won’t we Lola?”

More lightning this time, so strong and bold, it lit the entire room. Once the light ebbed Mattie was gone, and the door to Perry’s room softly creaked open.

It was Laura. Candle in hand, she entered the room to find Perry sitting up in bed.

Laura yawned, “Another bad dream Perry?”

Perry’s eyes widened. “Not entirely…”

“Well, I brought you a candle, thought it might help you sleep.”

“Thank you, just leave it by the door there.”

“Okay, get some rest Perry. See you in the morning.”

Perry nodded until Laura shut the door behind her. Once by herself again, she inhaled deeply, still heady from her encounter with Mattie.

Perhaps a cold shower was needed more than a candle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She'll be in touch- as if there wasn't enough touching going on.

Perry was on her sixth energy drink of the day. Every time she felt herself drifting into slumber, she’d crack one open and chug about half before hiding it out of sight. She could not let any of her girls, or Lafontaine, see her sipping out of one after the forty five minute lecture she had given them about the dangers of caffeine addiction.

And here she was sucking on one of them for dear life.

She was a hypocrite, a frightened, sleep deprived hypocrite.

She was nervous all the time now, thanks to Matska and the massive amounts of sugar flowing through her body. Every noise, every shadow, every touch or tap made her break into a sprint. She begged Carmilla to find her sister and reason with her. As usual, Carmilla dismissed her and again told her Mattie had other things to do with her time. She almost told her about the visit. The _real_ visit. The one where she could almost feel Matska’s fangs bearing into the side of her throat.

Laura told her to get some air or go visit Lafontaine, but Lola could not be around Lafontaine at the moment. She was far too irritable and emotionally unstable. She’d sit down in front of them and spill her guts or end up chastising them profusely over the most insignificant thing. She didn’t want to burden them, not when they were so happy. JP was back in full swing, the Biology lab was starting a new and Lola was pretty sure telling them that she was being stalked by a vampire would burst the little bubble of joy they had. Lafontaine had been through too much, she couldn’t drag them back into the muck.

Besides, Perry was a firm believer in saddling your own emotional baggage. She had seen Laura and Lafontaine crack the case of the vampire dean, surely she could do a bit more digging and find out how to beat this thing.

Or, at the very least, find a way to fight it.

There was only one place that would hold such information, the library. So, with a stake tucked neatly into her pack, she began her journey.

The library was very odd. While Laura and Lafontaine appreciated its…eccentricity…Perry did not. It was always growing, or shrinking, or moving things around. And it was creepy, and dark and…she had to stop thinking like this or she would lose her nerve.

She gripped her pack and soldiered on into the library, taking choice selections as she moved along. She had the essentials she supposed, everything ranging from books about ancient vamperic lore to powers and abilities. With a pile of books in hand, she found a well-lit area to begin her reading.

As she sat, Lola never noticed how comfortable the library was. It was cool, dimly lit and the armchair she sat in was so soft she could melt right into it. The library had its mystery’s but she supposed it was being controlled by those with malicious intent, maybe it was tamer without evil fish gods and murderous elders lurking about.

She cracked open one of the books and braced herself for some oddity. To her surprise, there was no hiss, no wind, no foreboding – only dust.

She grinned.

This was almost too easy.

With the book in her lap, Perry reclined and began her research.

“Lola.”

Perry leapt from her seat when she heard the sound of her name ringing throughout the silent halls of the library.

“Hello?” Perry yelled and suddenly realized that all the people she had seen around her before, were gone. She quickly gathered her things and started making her way to the exit.

Suddenly, she was hit with the realization that someone…or something…was following her. She stopped abruptly and heard the footsteps behind her stop as well. They weren’t just any footsteps.

They were the footsteps of someone wearing high heels.

Lola began to walk again, then stopped but the casual click-clack of pumps against the library floor did not. Perry gulped and walked faster, then broke out into a sprint trying to remember the exit point. As she ran, she heard the steps behind her get closer and closer.

She skidded to a halt when the exit she thought would be there had disappeared. The library had changed again, the exit she thought would be there was now a bookshelf as tall as the ceiling. Caught in a dead end Lola, eyes closed and fists clenched, turned ready to accept her fate.

But nothing was there.

Only the soft creaks of an old building settling.

The library was silent then, the only thing she could hear were her own soft gasps for air and her heart thumping in her chest. She raised a trembling hand to her mouth to quiet the fear trying to creep out of her throat. After taking a beat to regain composure, a clammy hand reached for the stake stowed in her bag. Lola slowly stepped out into one of the library’s isles again, brandishing her weapon, and began searching for a way out.

As soon as she did, she heard the laughter of Matska Belmonde.

Perry stopped again, aiming the stake in her hand at every blurry jarring shadow.

“What are you going to do with that, Lola?”

Perry spun in a circle, weapon at the ready. “Please, I don’t want to hurt you.” Lola called into the dark.

That comment earned her a full on guffaw.

“Don’t be delusional.”

“I killed your brother.” Lola spat defiantly, shocking herself.

“Anything cracked will shatter darling. Will was weak and not yet off the teat of his mother. A stiff wind and a toothpick could have done him in. That doesn’t impress me and it sure as hell doesn’t scare me.”

Lola needed to draw her out. She couldn’t stand here shadow boxing all day.

“Hiding in the shadows,” Perry scoffed, trying to curb the fear in her voice, “You certainly seem a bit frightened to me.”

Matska emerged from the darkness a few feet away from Perry.

“Now, what was this business about hurting me?”

“Stay back,” Perry warned, as she switched her weapon between either of her hands, “I don’t want any trouble. Just go away.”

Matska chuckled. “Don’t be droll Lola, I much preferred you when you were threatening me.”

“It wasn’t a threat!”

“Oh?” Matska cocked her head to the side slightly in mild amusement. “Well, that would make it a promise. One you could never keep.”

“What is it that you want from me? Huh? I don’t have anything to give you.”

“Sure you do,” Matska remarked with another toothy grin, “You provide much needed distraction.”

“So that’s what I am to you? That’s what my life is? Entertainment?”

Matska shrugged. “Pretty much. I haven’t done this in quite some time. The cat and mouse. Makes an old girl feel alive again.”

Perry shrunk at the sight of literal lightning in Matska’s eyes. She was excited. Perry was her sport. Her living toy.

“I must say Lola, you play the role very nicely. Wide eyed young girl, trapped and alone with the big bad. Brilliantly cast.”

“I’m not – “

“Don’t kid yourself sweetheart. I keep telling you, all you have to do is tell me to stop,” Matska spread her arms wide then placed them on her hips, “And yet here I am. Conjured up so to speak, by you. So you can flash those big old saucer eyes all you want but truth is,” Matska paused to wet her lips, “You like it just as much as I do.”

“That, is a lie.” Perry half whispered. “I...”

“Face it. Underneath this anxious,” Matska closed the space between them, “high-strung, tense exterior...” Matska slipped her hands around Perry’s waist, pressed her flush against her own then hissed, “…you’re a little twisted.”

It was excruciating being this close to Matska without being able to touch her fully. Lola’s stake free hand gripped Matska’s shoulder then slid up to the back of her neck to draw her nearer, until their lips were just a breath apart. They stood for a moment like this, Lola’s breath ragged and eyes closed as she grazed her lips against Matska’s softly.

Lola kept telling herself she was wrong, she wanted so badly to will the words from her mouth but she couldn’t. She couldn’t and she didn’t want to.

She liked this.

She liked it when she finally yielded to Matska’s embrace, when she felt Mattie’s lips press against hers then pull away with a soft smack. She liked the feeling in her chest that heavy feeling that made her gasp for air. Like her body needed Mattie's, like she was her source of oxygen and she'd perish if she wasn’t in her lungs. It made her ravenous, it gave her the courage to tug gently on Mattie’s bottom lip with her teeth the next time their lips parted.

She felt Matska’s hands traveling up her waist then begin to caress her body, as if they wanted to explore until they knew every of inch of it, until they knew even the backroads of her being. They settled on Lola’s ass and gripped it roughly. It made Lola’s hand slide from Matska’s neck and back to her shoulder to grip the fabric of her jacket.

The passion quickened then, the slow paced pecks turned into a rapid and sudden burst of moans, and want and tongues and flesh. Matska’s hands continued their travels until they were fastened around Lola’s throat tightly. Perry was shocked to find how wet it made her, the danger of it all. Matska could kill her, or fuck her and it made her pulse quicken.

No. She thought as her body quivered against Matska’s. This isn’t right, she wanted to say as her grip on Mattie’s clothing tightened, as each sigh escaped her lips in between kisses.

Lola raised the stake in her hand and Matska, with lightning like reflexes, broke their embrace quickly to bat it away. Lola watched as the piece of wood clattered to the floor and skittered out of reach. She looked at Matska, then turned to run. Before she could even take a step, Matska had her by her waist again and pressed her back firmly to her chest.

“Well, that was uncalled for.” Matska husked into Lola’s ear from behind, her cheek lightly brushing against her face. “Tell me? Did you think that sprig would do me in?”

Lola’s body pulsated at Matska’s touch. Perry felt Matska brush her hair to one side of her shoulder exposing her neck.

“I’ve never understood you mortals, even when I was one.” Matska continued.

Pleasure seized Lola’s body when she felt Matska’s tongue brush against her flesh. Her lips quickly followed, then kissed a path from the nape of her neck to her shoulder. Mattie then plotted kisses back to the side of her neck, teasing her with little nips.

Matska laughed richly. “Did you think you could outrun me? Hmm? Did you think you’d get far before I found you?”

Matska gripped her tighter. “I’d find you wherever you were. I’d hunt you.”

Perry drew in a sharp breath, her body excited at the promise of Matska giving chase.

“You want me to be your predator, here I am. Prey clutched in talons. What shall I do with you?”

Lola felt Mattie return her mouth to her neck and knew why she lingered.

“Do it.” Perry moaned.

She thought a vampire’s bite would be painful. That it would feel like being stabbed, but as Matska’s fangs sunk into her throat, it felt more like a pin prick, a misguided needle to the index finger while knitting. What little pain quickly dissipated into bliss, and Perry’s eyes fluttered from the pure euphoria that washed over her body.

It was like a roller coaster. Climbing up and up and up until you came crashing down. It was a rush.

As Matska continued to drink, Perry reached down to her jeans and, with desperate shaky fingers, undid the buttons that fastened them one by one. She reached for Matska’s right hand and pulled it from her own waist then slowly slipped the hand underneath her panties and widened her stance to allow Mattie’s fingers to roam.

Without parting her mouth from Perry’s neck Matska used her index and ring finger to spread her while her middle finger gently rubbed her clit. She was slow at first, then picked up the rhythm, matching it to the groans that came from Lola’s mouth.

Perry’s breathing became even more erratic as Matska’s hand worked between her legs. She pleaded for her to continue, begged for release with each stroke.

Perry felt Matska’s fangs dig deeper into her and the mix of pain and pleasure brought her even closer. Lola was done fighting. She wanted to be captured. She wanted Matska, all of her, even if it killed her. Lola snaked her hand into her own pants, and placed it on top of Matska’s urging her to move faster.

She bit her bottom lip when Mattie conceded to her wish.

Lola closed her eyes and came violently, her body convulsed as threads of passion made their way from her belly to her toes.

When she opened her eyes, however, she was not in Matska’s embrace. She was back in the library, strings of loose limp curls stuck to her forehead as her hands gripped either arm of the chair she sat in. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, blinking rapidly as she tried to regain her composure. She clamped her legs together, in an attempt to stop the pleasure that coursed through her core.

When she finally looked up two confused Silas students stood over her, their mouths agape.

Perry quickly put her don face on and swiped damp locks back into place.

“Cramps. Really, really bad cramps.” Perry explained then hurriedly gathered her things. As she stumbled to the exit and spilled out of the library, Matska Belmonde walked in front of her, a group of suits and cameramen following closely behind her.

That wicked smile appeared on her face and Perry wondered how two lips and teeth could create such a thing.

“And here we have one of our residential assistants Ms. Lola Perry. She’s entrusted with the care of our students in the women's dormitory. This includes building a residential community through programming, acting as a para-counselor for students and enforcing residence policies. She’s doing a **_bang_** up job as I’m sure she’ll continue to do, right?”

Lola swallowed then nodded in agreement.

“Excellent, shall we carry on?” Matska said to no one in general but the group reacted as if she was speaking to them individually.

The group with Matska moved forward but as Matska turned to join them, Perry called out her name.

“How can I assist?” Mattie said, as she grinned broadly.

“You know about the dreams,” Perry’s eyes shifted trying to find anywhere to settle but on Mattie’s, “Right?”

“Of course I do.”

“We need to talk - ”

Matska moved closer to Perry, her cocky measured walk back out for display. It made that feeling return inside of Perry.

The heat, just like in her dreams.

Matska leaned into Perry, uncomfortably close, and whispered. “I don’t mix business with pleasure. I have a group of investors with me. I haven’t the time.”

“I thought you were a multi-tasker?” Perry asked belligerently.

“I am. And when I’m ready to discuss this,” Mattie gestured to Perry slightly, “You’ll know.” She leaned closer into Lola, then whispered, “I’ll be in touch.”

Matska’s stepped back and wet her lips then eyed Lola hungrily. “Until then Lola dear, do get some sleep,” Mattie walked off a bit then turned back, “You look exhausted.”

With a mischievous wink, Matska was lost in the sea of publicity once more.

Perry watched her until she was out of sight.

Once she was long gone, Lola trudged down the library steps.

Matska said she would be in touch and she hoped she could stay sane until then.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got tipsy, wrote this.


	3. Chapter 3

Lola’s eyes darted open as she lay in bed. That amorous feeling had returned again.

The fever.

It burned so deeply in her, her own hands began to run across her body. Slowly up her abdomen, then upwards to cup her own breasts. She sighed as she envisioned her own hands replaced by Matska’s. Those hungry hands her body craved, that scrutinized every nook and cranny of her physique. She wet her lips as her right hand crept down her own body to rub her center over her panties.

Just as her hands were about to slip below her waistband, she withdrew. Lola sat up in bed and smacked the empty space beside her. She threw the covers back, hoping they’d bring some relief. Hoping their removal would cool her down.

It didn’t work.

Lola quickly slipped out of bed and turned on the lights. As she did, a boom of thunder burst the room’s cocoon of silence. It frightened her, but the heat within surged again.

It was Matska. It had to be her. She was calling her. Or, was Lola calling her?                              

After she slipped on her robe and slippers, Perry made her way to the bathroom and leaned against the sink. She turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on her face and neck. It helped but, no water, no liquid in existence could quench whatever thirst was inside of her. Perry looked into the mirror deeply examining herself. The longer she stared, the angrier she got with herself. She was being weak. Lola was a lot of things she, unlike most people, thought it was healthy to realize one’s own faults in order to correct them. She could admit she was uptight at times, and yes, maybe even a little overly sensitive but, one thing she was not was weak. She could fight this.

 She could fight this if she really wanted to. And lately, especially now, Lola was questioning her resolve. How hard was she really fighting? Did she really want to fight…this?

She lowered her face to the faucet once more and splashed more water on her face, only this time when she rose Matska stood behind her. She wasn’t smiling, she was eyeing her. There was something almost predacious the way her eyes wandered Lola.

Matska’s eyes slowly examined her then met Lola’s in the mirror.

Lola didn’t scream. She didn’t jump either.

She waited.

She watched as Matska inched closer to her, then roughly turned her around to face her. Their eyes met. It was Lola who looked away first, a light blush on her cheeks. Matska reached out and lifted her chin with her index finger, then began to close in.

As Matska pressed her lips to Perry’s, her eyes shut tightly. She told herself it was because she was frightened but, honestly, it was because she wanted to take in the moment. Like sampling an expensive wine. A swirl, sniff and sip. Lola tasted her, the tip of her tongue just brushing against Matska’s lips as they left her own. She took in her scent, light, unmistakably feminine. Sweets was all that could come to mind, like her safta to used make.

Lola reached out to kiss Matska again but Matska withdrew slightly, a smirk resting on her face.

“Come find me, Lola.” Matska graveled.

Another yowling crash of thunder, and she was gone. Perry was left shaken, her body longing for a presence bound to her only by dream. But was this a dream? Were those hands, that touch that seemed to awaken her body, real?

Lola feared she had lost her mind. She returned to the faucet, again dousing her face with cool water but, something was different. There was no Matska but her hands, instead of frantically reaching for more water to cool herself down with, reached slowly to the faucet and turned it off.

She didn’t bother with drying her hands, or even dolloping a customary dime size drop of Germ-X into her palms. She turned from the mirror and walked to the bathroom door but, as she moved, she felt light. It was almost like she floated back to the bedroom and out the door. She went down the steps from upstairs next then out the front door and into the night.

Lola walked down the cool driveway not knowing where she was going but knowing where she was meant to be. She was confused at first, but hesitant footfalls turned into decisive steps. There was movement to her left, a crow. It eyed her, then leaned forward, its eyes and body poised for irrepressible mischief.

It flew away from her and further down the path. When lightning flashed radiantly over the sky, Perry saw a murder of them. They lined the street she walked, their caws growing louder as she ambled down the road that led past the Dean’s old office, beyond the Glee club’s lair and on to the dwellings of the Board of Governors. At the top most peak she assumed was where the chair resided.

Her precarious stroll turned into a sashay as she walked closer and closer to the steps of The Chairman’s abode. It was almost seductive, the way she shed her robe on the bottom step, and her nightgown on the top. She neared the doors and found it open, so she let herself in.

Once inside she ditched her slippers then, clad only in her bra and panties, she passed the winding stair cases near the front left and right side of the foyer. As Lola walked further in she noticed the home had a baronial appeal, with tall solid wood doors embellished with ormolu-style carvings and furniture. It was splendidly appointed with an elaborately inlaid marble floor that was more art than floor.

And Lola would always appreciate good décor.

She stopped when she saw Matska. She sat in a chair, as elaborate as the home she lived in, two fingers of light brown liquor in a tumbler on a stand beside her. Matska looked like a bored royal, perking at the sight of their jester as they neared.

Lola kept forward, her head held highly, her movements delicate and soft, and her shadow dancing in the glow of the hearth burning nearer to Matska. Lola was just in front of Mattie when she spoke.

“Stop.” Matska said, then sipped from her glass. She placed it back on the stand, only the sound of one frail cube of ice clicking against its sides to signify it had come to rest. Matska stood from her seat, then began to walk around Lola in circles, examining her as she spoke.

“You found me?”

“You didn’t make it that hard.” Lola said, her confidence evident.

Matska laughed deeply. “But still, you sought me and - ”

“You called for me,” Perry replied, more opposition in her voice, “You beckoned me, because you want me.”

Matska stopped, her blood red pumps making one last resounding clack on the ornate floors. “Is that so? Then why am I not naked, weak and vulnerable?” Matska strode round until she was in front of Lola once more. “Who’s the person standing in their skivvies, huh? Who’s waiting to be devoured?”

Lola’s fear, what little remained as she passed the threshold, was gone. She slipped off her bra, and cast it to the side, her underwear quickly followed. She looked at the fire that burned, then back at Matska.

“One of the greatest lies ever told,” Perry began, then closed the distance between herself and Mattie, “Is that there is no power in vulnerability.”

Matska quirked a brow in amusement then took her seat once more. Lola walked closer then slowly lowered herself until she kneeled before her. She looked down for a moment then back up at Matska, her hair concealing her face partially.

“I’m here because you want me to be.”  The lustful manner in which the words left Perry’s mouth seemed to stun Mattie but only briefly.

“How do you want me?” Lola reached upwards and ran her hand through her hair, pushing carmine ringlets out of her face.

This caught Matska’s attention and, with inhuman speed, she was out of her chair and on top of Perry, pushing her down until her back met the cool floor. With one hand she pinned Lola’s arms above her head, then mounted her, her fangs bared. She leaned down as if to bite Lola but stopped.

 “Begging and bleeding,” Matska hissed into her ear, “Would you offer yourself to me then?”

Lola’s voice was lost to Matska’s touch. She could feel everything all at once and it made her body ache. The fabric of Mattie’s skirt on her bare thighs as she straddled her, her soft lips ghosting across her ear, her nose grazing her cheek.

“Well, don’t keep me waiting darling.” Matska said and Lola could feel that threatening beautiful smile forming on her face. “The suspense,” The grip Matska had on her wrists tightened, “Is killing me.”

Lola watched as she moved back just enough to look down at her.

Lola nodded.

“I’m sorry,” Matska said tilting her head to the side, “I didn’t quite catch that.”

Matska quickly leaned forward again and pressed her lips to Lola’s. Only the sound of the fire, cracking and popping, ate up the time between each passionate moan and sigh. It was like this when they met, slow and then full tilt. No bad hand dealt but, they moved together aggressively as if they needed to quickly recoup from a losing one. Lola tried not to make a sound but, when Matska’s tongue slipped into her mouth she sighed parting her lips to receive it, her legs spreading wider for Matska to sink further into her.

She felt Matska’s hips move against her own, and although she was still pinned down, she pressed herself upwards trying to match her.

“Would you?” Matska asked her heavy lidded eyes locked on Lola’s as she continued to writhe slowly against her.

Lola couldn’t take much more. She wanted to fight this time, she didn’t want to give in. She wanted to have some control. Saying yes meant Matska could do whatever she wanted with her. There was one small hitch in her quest for power however, she wanted her to.

“Yes.” Lola said softly.

When she did, Matska released her wrists and kissed her roughly again. Her mouth trailed down to her breasts, where she kissed and sucked her already hardened nipples. Lola’s right hand moved to the back of Matska’s head, moving up and down as she continued to nip and lick.

“Yes,” Lola said, a bit louder this time, “Yes.”

Matska kissed a path to Lola’s stomach then further down until she was between her legs, each flick of her tongue caused Perry to quiver. Matska looked up at her then, the stroke of her tongue firmer than before, moaning when she witnessed the reaction she elicited. Perry grabbed either side of Matska’s head and held her steadfast as she pushed her hips up and down to meet her mouth over and over again.

“Yes.” Lola moaned again, much louder than before. With eyes shut and jaw clenched she felt a familiar pressure begin to build between her thighs.

_“Perr?”_

“What?” Lola responded, her eyes still shut. The voice sounded familiar, but it didn’t belong. Not here. Not while Matska had her drawing nearer and nearer to bliss. Lola’s mouth opened, inaudible sounds escaping her throat as the first gentle wave hit her body. The second and third currents hit every nerve ending until she was gasping her consent over and over again.

The rough tap to her shoulder made Lola’s eyes open, ripping her away from slumber. She blinked for a moment to clear away the haze of sleep but her eyes quickly focused on Lafontaine sitting on the edge of her bed. Their face a mixture of concern and confusion.

“Perr, you okay? You were screaming.”

Lola brought a hand to her face and rubbed the bridge of her nose. “I’m fine it was just,” Lola stopped to clear her throat, “A bad dream.”

Lafontaine flopped across Lola, who protested about dirty shoes in bed, then lay beside her their arms tucked behind their head.

“Yeah…it wasn’t that kind of screaming.” Lafontaine added, suppressing a chuckle. “It was more of a…”

Midway through Lafontaine’s demonstration, Lola whacked them with a pillow. Perry rolled on her side half angry and half embarrassed. Lafontaine rolled to their side as well, then cuddled up behind her.

“Perr?”

“What?”

“What’s going on with you?”

“Nothing.”

“That’s bullsh- crap and you know it.” Lafontaine sighed then reached up to play with the ends of one of Lola’s curls. “I don’t see you around anymore. You barely come by to visit and when you do, it’s like you’re not even there. You’re my best friend Perr, your wires are crossed and I can sense it.”

“I’m fine, just…I’m dealing with a lot right now.”

“So much that you can’t tell me?” Lafontaine tried to suppress the emotion in their voice. “I know things with JP and I kind of took off fast and, to be honest, I spend a lot more time with him now but that doesn’t mean I’m not here for you. That doesn’t mean you can’t talk to me.”

Lola quietly flicked a tear from her cheek.

“So please?” Lafontaine placed a hand on Lola’s shoulder. “Please talk to me.”

Lola turned to Lafontaine and watched their charming little smile appear on their face. Lafontaine would always be her best friend. She could tell them everything right now but, if she did, she’d have to deal with the consequences of them knowing the truth. Lafontaine was brash and brave, two things she admired in them but also feared. She could seem them charging Mattie, she could see them getting hurt to protect her. She couldn’t have any of that.

Perry blinked back the tears in her eyes and smiled. It was weak but it satisfied Lafontaine. That was all she needed.

“I’m fine. Everything with the campus and the possession…it’s been a lot. But I’m fine, really I am. Ok?”

“Ok.”

“Ok.” Perry repeated, her smile a bit more natural this time. Lola learned, a long time ago, that the best way of keeping secrets was to pretend there wasn’t one. She felt bad for lying to her friend, but she felt even better knowing they were at ease.

Lafontaine stood then checked the time. “You’d better hurry and get ready Perr, we’ll be late.”

“For?” Perry replied shuffling out of bed and slipping her feet into her slippers.

“I’m sorry did Lophii snatch your brain or something?” A stern look from Lola made Lafontaine put their hands up to signal they were only joking. “You forgot the town hall Matska and the board are having?”

Perry’s mind ticked rapidly. She had her day planned out. Washing, dusting, a quick trip to the garden, baking…more baking then…maybe a bit more baking. Lola frantically raced for her planner and saw what she had listed. In bold lettering, underlined for good measure, were the words **Board Meeting**.

“Oh man, you forgot. Laura’s going to freak. She wanted us all there in a ‘show of solidarity’.” Lafontaine finished attempting her best Laura impersonation.

“I…I…”

“Perr, Matska’s announcing all of her ‘work abroad’ and the ‘sponsors’ their bringing in.” Laf scoffed. “The last thing we need is some corporation barging into Silas filming, marketing to or exploiting our liv….are those UbyKotex?” They said and pointed to the box of tampons on Perry’s dresser. "Gonna’ snag some of those later." 

“Can you focus for one moment Lafontaine!” Perry snapped. This is why she didn’t want to be around Lafontaine, her cluelessness to Perry’s real issues only agitated her already quaking nerves. Her anger subsided when she saw the hurt cross their face. “I’m sorry, I just. I’m not myself.” Perry said sitting back down on the bed, trying desperately to hold her tears back. This was not like her. She was never unprepared. For ghosts and ghouls sure, but she would never in a lifetime forget that she was needed somewhere. That she was being counted on.

Lafontaine sat beside her. “Why don’t we just stall, you know we can get there late and…”

“No.”

“What?”

“Go on ahead, just…cover for me with Laura.”

“You go it.” With a pat to Lola’s shoulder for reassurance, Lafontaine darted out of the room. Lola could hear them covering for her downstairs. She looked at the time, then sighed.

She was losing it, it wasn’t just sleep anymore. There were two empty bottles of water on the dresser and a ring on the nightstand where her tea rested, she was practically living in squalor. Well, she wasn’t going to let this slide too. And she certainly wouldn’t no show out of fear of Matska. She was going to march in there, sit side by side with her friends and show Matska she was a part of the united front.

She just had to get out of her fuzzy slippers first.

 

=

=

 

After a quick shower Lola was out the door. She barely got her beige chunky-knit cardigan on before she was speed walking to the auditorium. She double timed up the auditorium steps then whipped open the auditorium door and there she was, Matska Belmonde. Matska was focused on Mel speaking at a podium, going on and on about the needs of the Summer Society. Each bullet point she provided earned her a highly pitched howl from the women backing her. Danny sat silently at the panel two chairs down from Matska, glaring at Mel. Mel had ran unopposed and became President just as she had predicted before.

Matska nodded along, her sharp, political smile never leaving her face. Every once in a while she’d shoot it towards the cameras snapping pictures, then as Mel wrapped she invited her up on stage for a very awkward and staged looking photo-op. As soon as the picture was snapped, Matska all but tossed her off the stage.

When Lola saw Carmilla doubling over in her seat with laughter at the sight, she knew where to head for seating. As she approached, however, she saw an empty seat between Lafontaine and JP. She decided against sitting with them and chose to remain at the very upper seats of the auditorium hidden in shadow. JP made her uneasy. It was more than the fact that he looked like someone she murdered, he was a constant reminder of how dark she could be. He reminded her that deep inside, she had the capability to take a life and she could do so with little hesitation.

Besides the awkwardness that was sitting between JP and Lafontaine, she did not want to be seated so close to Matska. She made her nervous, angry and…other things. Things she didn’t want to admit were present outside of the dreams.

A new student, a member of the Glee club, took to the podium and Matska seemed to perk about one of their questions. She stood and walked before the table where the board sat, and sat on the edge, her well-toned legs crossed over one another. She clasped her hands in her lap and provided an answer with such charm and grace, Lola felt herself swoon. Matska had incredibly confidence and presence, so much so that she finished her response with a lighthearted joke that half the auditorium chuckled at.

The Glee club member continued and Matska still remained in her present position, but her eyes began to slowly scan the auditorium. They stopped directly on Lola. It was hard to tell from so far away but Lola knew she was staring. She watched as Matska’s hand reached up and played with the intricate necklace she wore.

Perry’s eyes shifted from left to right hoping there was someone else she could pin that gaze on, but she couldn’t. Lola squirmed as Matska’s stare bored deeper and deeper into her flesh. It felt like she was looking beyond sinew and flesh and blood, but right into her very soul. As if, from her perch on the stage, she could merely reach out and wrench it from her body.

And Lola felt it stirring again. That feeling. She pinched herself, but this was no dream. Lola shifted in her seat and let the cardigan she wore slip to her shoulders. Still more heat. It was subtle, but it was there. What she didn’t understand was how her body was reacting, this urge to meet her eyes or bolt right out of the auditorium. Fight or flight. But that was only needed when there was some threat present, some perceived harm. And if it was harm that made her want to run, why did it excite her so?

It was too much. All of the murmur and speeches and rabble and those eyes. Those transient eyes fixed on her…you could drown in those eyes. Literally and figuratively live and die in them.

Lola wanted to fight, but the sly grin that crossed Matska’s face made her want to bolt from the auditorium. So she did. She didn’t run, but her exit was noted. She could hear Lafontaine trying to whisper her name and even heard them yelling after her as she quickly made her retreat. There was only one place she could go for solace, one place where no one could be bothered to enter.

 

=

=

 

Lola hasn’t realized how long she had been sitting in the gardens until the sun hung heavy in the sky. She didn’t attempt sleep, knowing it wouldn’t grant her any solace, but instead sat contemplating her life in the reflection of the large stone pond. It helped, staring into its calm transparent surface. Every once and awhile a soft wind would come and stir it momentarily, sending small ripples through it but the waters would eventually calm and she wished so badly that she could have the same happen to her. That the possession, Matska and the nightmare that had been her life lately, simply ceased so she could return to normal.

She didn’t feel like going back to her room so Lafontaine could smother her and ask her what was wrong. She hated the fact that people even bothered with the question around here anymore. The next time anyone asked she would gesture to everything around her. Even if everything seemed normal she was sure something was going on somewhere. Some ghoul or goblin was on the loose and since she was associated with Laura, she’d be thrust into the midst of it. Hanging around her got her trapped on a freezing cold mountainside, her body cut up and now preyed on by some blood sucking hellion.

She looked away from the pond for a moment but when she looked back, Matska’s reflection glimmered beside her own. Lola did a brief double take then leapt up, standing to face Mattie. When she turned, she wasn’t there.

Perry panicked of course, thinking she had fallen asleep but her normal tactics of differentiating between sleeping and being awake failed. She felt the rough pinch to her arm, the tug on her hair and her wiggling toes – which she read on Google helped when having a night terror. If they all failed, she was awake and that meant Matska had come and gone.

Or, that she was still present.

“My-my, haven’t we gotten jumpy?”

Lola heard over her shoulder, she whipped around but again no one was present. Lola wrapped the cardigan she wore tighter around her body.

“If there’s something you want you can come right out and say it,” Perry said her body angling in every direction, “I’m done playing games.”

“And what if I am not?” Matska’s voice returned coolly. “What if I’m just beginning?”

The tone frightened Lola. She couldn’t believe how stupid she was to be walking around Silas of all places alone at night. She only grew tenser when Matska strode into view, her hands tucked gracefully into the pockets of the charcoal duchess coat she wore. Lola hated how graceful she was, how absolutely elegant she was even doing something as simple as checking the time on her wristwatch.

“A bit past your bed time, isn’t it?” Matska asked as she approached.

Perry wanted to run but she found that, just like the many trees surrounding her, she was rooted in place.

“I’d be careful if I were you,” Matska drew nearer a smile on her face that couldn’t be bothered to hide her canines, “I hear all kinds of nasty things lurk about in the dark.” A light bit of laughter followed.

Perry finally found her footing again just as Matska stepped directly in front of her. Lola found enough courage to look Matska in the eyes this time even though they flicked away from time to time. Matska fell silent then and it infuriated Perry.

“I suppose you’re one of them?”

Matska shoulders hunched slightly. “Depends?”

“On?”

“The weather.” After Matska spoke a brief crash of thunder erupted over head and it made Lola jump, just like in her dream. Perry’s reaction caused Matska to chuckle. “You’ve really got to learn how to relax.”

“Relax?!” Perry tried to curb her frustration but anguish took hold, her head shook slightly as she spoke and her eyes darted away from Matska’s. “Since that ghastly war on campus I have gotten, at the max, two maybe three hours of sleep at night. When I’m not dreaming of being stabbed, possessed or watching my demonic host crawl from my body – I’m dreaming about rough, graphic s-e-x with you.” Lola sighed dejectedly. “All I want to do is bake and-and-” Lola stammered,”-and find some peace without feeling like I’m being preyed on or hunted. I just want to go back to my normal everyday life and get some rest for god sake's without you invading my dreams and having your way with me.”

“Me, invading your dreams?” Matska asked her head tilted in confusion.

“It’s you, it’s all you!”

Matska waggled a finger as if she were chastising a pestering child. “No-no, it isn’t me at all. It’s my blood. My blood,” Matska said with a grin, “And your fantasy.”

“What are you trying to say?”

“There’s no implications to be made Lola. Sure my blood may have you a little,” Matska gestured dramatically, “Randy so to speak. But Lola dear, those thoughts, and those dirty little scenes you play out in your head. There of your own making. The blood only acts as a bond, nothing more.”

Lola staggered slightly. “No.”

“Yes.” Matska responded her fangs accented in the growing dark. “And might I add, you have quite the imagination.”

“But,” Lola started her disbelief stunting her speech, “The dream I had today, that’s of a place I’ve never been. So, you beckoned for me?”

“I never call.” Matska’s tone shifted and it made Lola stand on edge. She forgot, for a moment, whom she was speaking to. “I’m only called upon. I peek in from time to time, after all, I am the supporting lead in them. I can play along _if_ I choose to.”

“I just want this to stop. Is there a way to make it stop? You must know a way, you’re powerful.” Perry said trying to play into Matska’s ego.

“Of course there is.”

It worked.

“How?”

Matska cackled. “Now why would I go and tell you that?”

“Why not?”

“It’d ruin the fun.”

“This isn’t fun for me, its torture.”

“Torture!” Matska relished. “You humans use the word too lightly. Then again, you’ve been brow beaten to think of pleasure as bad, as sin. To deprive oneself makes you, what, pious? Morally distant from us wretches?”

“I-I-“

“I’ve seen torture Lola. Hell, on many occasions I’ve been the torturer. Torture doesn’t make you moan like you do Lola, torture doesn’t make you beg like in those dreams.”

Matska moved closer to her but for every step Matska took to invade her space, Lola took a step backwards. A terrified tango, until her back thudded against a tree. Lola realized escape was impossible then, any way she tried to run Matska could catch her.

Matska was close now, so close Perry could reach out and touch her if she wanted. However, it was Matska who leaned in and stopped inches away from Lola’s lips. Lola could feel Matska’s waist pressing against hers and the fact that she delighted in it, unnerved her.

“It scares you doesn’t it?” Matska said in a near whisper as she brushed her lips against Perry’s, “How much you like it?” Mattie’s bottom lip lightly pushed up against Perry’s top lip then tugged gently at her bottom lip.

Perry’s eyes widened momentarily, but soon her hands gripped either side of Matska’s face. Lola was so overcome with passion, her tongue lightly grazed Matska’s as she parted. Matska pressed Perry further into the tree and moved to her neck. She never kissed her flesh directly, she simply hovered right above it until she reached Lola’s ear. Lola moaned softly, when Matska roughly gripped her right leg pulling it up by the knee so she could press even further into her.

“You can hide from your friend’s Lola,” Matska said as she nipped Lola’s earlobe. “But I have seen the side of you they’ll never see. I’ve seen your desires.”

Perry’s hands slipped from Matska’s face to the back of her neck in hopes to push her nearer, but each time their lips almost met, Matska drew back just out of reach.

“You want to be ravished, you want to be taken…” Matska released Perry’s leg then stepped away from her, leaving Perry heated and strained against the tree she pinned her against, then laughed. “…and I’m the embodiment of the sins you don’t have the courage to admit you want to commit. You’re not anything close to normal.”

When Matska parted from her, Perry felt the need for her to be close once more but she fought it. She was vulnerable now, embarrassed even.

“Is this the meeting you were talking about?” Was the only thing that Lola managed to ask, her body ignited, her heart rate up to an ungodly pace.

 “This isn’t a meeting this is a, coincidental liaison.” Matska smirked once more and Perry forgot she could rationalize with the best of them. She didn’t buy it, but for a second she almost did.

“Well when do I get my meeting?”

“I’ve already told you. When I get in touch. When I _truly_ get in touch. When I tire of this,” Matska wet her lips, “You’ll know.”

Matska turned to leave but Lola lurched forward and caught her elbow. Matska eyed the hand on her person but didn’t turn to face her.

“Do you think maybe, just for one night, I can just rest? Please?” Lola practically begged.              

Matska jerked her arm away from Lola still facing away from her. “I’ll see what I can do, but remember…there’s no rest for the wicked darling.”

In the blink of an eye, Matska was gone. There was no ‘super speed’ like Lola had seen Carmilla use before. Matska literally poofed out of the garden and, she supposed, into the night. With Matska gone, Perry breathed a cautious sigh of relief.

She didn’t know if Matska’s words were true, but they certainly made her question things about herself. They made her realize that maybe she did like what Matska did her in her dreams. And maybe, she wanted them…wouldn’t mind them occurring in reality.

Emotionally and physically spent, Lola made her way out of the gardens and began her walk back to Carmilla and Laura’s apartment. She thought about going back to her room, but she didn’t want to be in such close quarters. Despite her friends going full on newlyweds, at least, she could find a bit of space in her own semi-private quarters.

The night felt different on her skin as she trudged on. The path she walked felt different. One interaction with Matska changed her world. Normal was all she had, and Mattie had managed to rip it from her in one foul swoop. She wasn’t done fighting but, on this night, she would rely on sinner’s prayer for peaceful slumber.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I again I got tipsy and wrote a thing. In this I wanted to establish that Lola kind of likes what is going on and Matska maybe does too because she maybe sorta of called on Lola as well. Also the end bit, is Matska kind of letting Perry know she's a bit kinky, not as normal as she thought and I wanted to do a kind of sin/pleasure thing, hope it translates well. Feedback is welcome and I'll edit it up as need be.  
> This fic is best paired with her Spotify playlist: Brass Ovaries and One Cool Don


	4. Chapter 4

Lola Perry felt good. Better than good, she felt fantastic. Since her encounter with Matska in the garden, she had slept for a full week without having any dreams. Not about Matska, any type of horrible terrible lurking within her body – nothing. She felt refreshed, re-energized, and rejuvenated.

Just like the positive affirmations had told her before. 

What did Matska know?

Optimism was one of Lola’s best qualities and she was proud of herself for holding on to it despite pessimism growing more and more appealing as the weeks went on.

She didn’t want to jinx it, but she felt...well...normal.

So normal, that she had dedicated her return to early mornings by attacking the filth that had accumulated in the Dean’s old apartment. While Laura was a far cry cleaner than Carmilla, it was almost impossible to keep up with Carmilla’s lackadaisical approach to housekeeping. 

It wasn’t so much that Carmilla was filthy...Lola believed she hadn’t shed old habits from growing up. Carmilla was royalty after all, what did she know of cleaning? She tried not to judge her, and held her tongue most of the times due to the hospitality the pair had shown her. She figured she’d kill two birds with one stone anyway. Thank them by keeping their love nest spotless, and be able to rest easy without wondering if Carmilla’s hairballs were planning a coup.

She was in her element when she snapped on yellow rubber gloves. She flexed her fingers in them, enjoying the squeaky sounds they made.  
Lola Perry was back and, apparently, vampire free. The blood had to have worn off because Matska would never grant her the temporary relief she asked for. Whatever the case, she was glad to put all this foolishness behind her.

Did she sometimes, while awake, let her mind wonder off to…certain places? Sure. It was perfectly normal according to WebMd. 

Did she, once or twice, do things with herself that normal healthy adults do to certain images of a pulse challenged individual, yes. It was natural to have a libido. She would admit that her sexual drive did seem to be a bit more active than usual, but that was no matter.

What mattered was that she had washed and folded every piece of linen in the apartment. The hardwood floors were mopped so diligently, one evening she heard Carmilla slip and fall. She let out a stream of expletives that would have put a sailor to shame, but she would thank Lola in the long run. 

She had a feeling she’d be waiting on that thanks for quite some time, but it would happen. 

Maybe?

With most of the house tamed, Lola set her eyes on the kitchen. There was so much garbage in the trashcan, it nearly spilled over the sides. She started there, rustling the garbage like cattle into recyclables and actual waste. Soda cans were rinsed and sorted with the aluminums, milk cartons with other paper containers and the blood bags...well...she put them in the just pretend it’s grape juice pile – far, far from sight.

From the garbage she went to the stove, the refrigerator and ended on her hands and knees scrubbing the kitchen floor. Once completed she snapped off her gloves and admired her work. After cleaning her hands and giving herself a well-deserved pat on the back she went to work on making her famous Petit-Beurre’s or, as she liked to call them, Perri-Beurre’s.

As she began her process Carmilla entered, half-dressed naturally, which always made Lola a little flustered. She gathered herself then shot a perky smile in Carmilla’s direction.

“Good morning!” Lola sing-songed.

Carmilla responded with a grunt and sleepily shuffled to the refrigerator door. After groping through its contents with her eyes half closed, she sighed and turned to Perry. “Where’s my blood?”

“Bottom right door, A in the front, O in back.”

Carmilla responded with a grumble then trudged to the counter where she repeated the same process, then looked at Perry.

“I moved the cups closer to the refrigerator, seems more efficient since it’s the first place you visit in the morning.” Lola responded matter of factly.

Carmilla narrowed her eyes then slunk back towards the fridge, retrieved her favorite cup, and began to pour blood into it.

Perry did her best to ignore the stray drops hitting the counter.

Carmilla took two heavy sips then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, eyeing Perry. “You’re awfully cheerful this morning.”

“I have every right to be, one full week – dream free.” Lola responded cheerily, then went back to her dough.

Carmilla quirked a brow. “Hmm.” She shrugged shortly after.

“‘Hmm’, what exactly?” Perry replied, instantly on edge.

“Just, hmm.” Carmilla hunched her shoulders and before Lola could inquire further, Laura bounded downstairs and into the kitchen. She ignored Lola entirely and went straight to kissing Carmilla.

Lola would never understand how she did that after Carmilla just drank blood, but to each their own.

When Lola realized the kissing wasn’t going to end, she put the finishing touches on her dough and edged past them to let it chill.

She had to clear her throat once the fondling began.

“Oh, morning Perry – I didn’t see you there.” Laura said, a slight blush on her face.

“Yeah, I wonder how much longer we’ll need to say that?” Carmilla questioned flatly and was met with a gentle nudge from Laura.

“Well, not much longer. I plan on moving back to my room as soon as possible. One can’t be floor don, without actually being on the floor. Who knows what is going on after hours? I asked Lafontaine to keep their eyes out for anything but they told me ‘snitches get stitches’.”

“Damn right.” Carmilla snuck one last kiss to Laura’s cheek, then smacked her backside before grabbing the cereal and milk to prepare a bowl.

“Well you can stay as long as you want - ”

“ - or as long as the baking and cleaning doesn’t stop.”

Laura walked over to Carmilla and retrieved her bowl. “You are so bad, you know that?”

The kissing began again. They were so incredibly happy with one another. Perry couldn’t wrap her mind around it. How could you love, or want something that is undead? It was just downright peculiar. She was glad her encounter with the unliving had ended. She could almost laugh at how Matska tried to twist her mind. Lola considered herself an ordinary and simple girl, no matter what she said.

Laura finished breakfast and mentioned a shower, leaving Carmilla and Perry alone in the kitchen. Perry grabbed her dough and began filling cookie sheets to place inside of the preheated oven.

“Welp, I’m off to the shower.”

“But isn’t Laura - "

“Yep.”

“Oh.”

“Hey, monk?”

Perry hadn’t quite remembered all of nicknames Carmilla used to refer to her but she had learned it was just her form of endearment. Well supposed, not learned.

“Yes?”

“Just uh,” Carmilla scratched the back of her neck, “Keep your guard up, eh’?” 

With that she was upstairs, and Lola had a feeling she wouldn’t be hearing from either of them for a while.

Lola side stepped the warning, cleaned up behind the pair, and put her cookies in to bake. Once the oven door was closed she leaned over, looked at them through the small window, and smiled.

Matska, Schmatska.

With her cookies in, and timer set, Lola went to the living room and sat on the chaise Carmilla often frequented. Lola settled in comfortably but within moments, she felt light kisses on the right side of her neck leading up to her jaw. She hummed softly, the contact sudden but familiar. She had to be dreaming again because when she opened her eyes, she could see Matska’s jaw as she worked her lips along her face. 

Matska’s right hand slipped to Lola’s chest and slowly undid the top button of the light blue button down she wore. She felt Matska shift even closer until her body was tucked tightly beside hers. Lola moaned as she felt a sliver of tongue dip out to taste her flesh.

Another button was undone.

“Frick.” Lola muttered as she quickly surrendered herself to Matska’s touch. Each time it was less and less of a fight but, since it had been so long, the resolve she thought she’d found dissipated within seconds. She had crawled back to her sanctuary on hands and knees, a sinner reformed and awaiting their blessing. 

She needed this, more than she thought. She needed the quickened pulse, she needed the sure hands that roamed the parts of her body she’d only given a very select few the opportunity to wander.

And she’d let them, real or not, for forty days and forty nights if they chose.

“Lola.” Matska whispered, her lips curling into a smile on Lola’s throat.

She called and Lola’s body awoken. A puppet, lifeless and wires taut for pulling. When Matska’s hand undid the middle clasp on her shirt, and her bra and breast spilled forward, Lola’s hand as if on cue, guided it to her breast. She slipped the hand under her bra and shivered when her hardening nipple met Matska’s touch.

“What do you do...” Matska murmured into her ear, her hand firmly cupping Lola’s breast, her thumb patiently stroking her pert nipple.“...when there’s a devil on your right shoulder...” Matska continued, her tongue lightly brushing Perry’s earlobe. “...and no angel on the left?”

Matska’s mouth moved from her ear and back down to the base of her throat. There were no patiently plotted kisses when she arrived, they were hungry and plentiful. Each time they fell on Lola’s skin her mouth parted but no sound could escape, she was too busy fumbling with the drawstring of her sweatpants. 

She loosened them, enough for an eager hand to slip beyond their french terry confines.

“Touch yourself for me.” Matska said, when Perry didn’t budge the grip on her breast tightened, border-lining the threshold of pleasure and pain. Her grip loosened and laughter followed, as soon as her mirth ebbed, her voice commanded action. “That wasn’t a request.”

Lola’s hand unfastened her shirt until her toned stomach was exposed. She rubbed her hand across her own body then slowly reached up until her hand joined Matska’s on her breast. Lola bit down on her bottom lip, then craned her neck so that her mouth could reach Mattie’s. As her lips pressed firmly to Matska’s, Lola’s hand crept back down her body and slipped into her pants.

Lola ran a finger over her own slit, the wetness there making the slow circles she made around her clit slick.

She moaned into Matska’s mouth and just as she was about to pick up speed, Matska broke the kiss and removed her hand from Lola’s breast. She stopped the hand Lola used to pleasure herself and cast it aside.

Matska’s eyes flicked from Lola’s, to her pants, and back. “Lose them.”

Swept in passion, Lola slipped her sweatpants and her panties to her ankles, only slightly embarrassed as Matska’s eyes swept over her nakedness. Lola’s eyes, after a bit of hesitation, found Matska’s again. She tried to reach for herself, but Matska halted her once more.

“I want to see you,” Matska stretched one well defined leg across Lola’s lap, then hooked it behind her right leg, spreading her wider, “All of you.”

Lola felt the stiff leather of Matska’s heel dig slightly into her calf and gasped. She didn’t care that she was exposed any longer, she didn’t care that she was beyond arousal when Matska’s placed her right hand on her cheek and roughly turned her face to hers.

Matska’s lips pushed hard against her mouth and Perry eagerly returned the kiss, her lips parting to allow Matska’s tongue entry. Lola’s hand slipped back down to gently rub the soft yielding flesh of her outer lips, then she lightly stroked the very tip of her finger up and down her opening. Her body shuddered under her own touch.

Soon her fingers parted her hot center so that a single finger could find and stroke under the soft swell of her arousal. Matska broke the kiss entirely to nip and peck along her jawline once more, and then settled at her ear.

The things Matska whispered to Lola mixed with the firm flick of her own finger made the muscles in her back and legs grow tense. She told her what she wanted to do to her. How she’d have her all over the apartment.

Small fevered breaths escaped Perry’s mouth as she increased the pressure and speed of her hand. Her head lulled backwards as she felt herself nearing bliss. Her heart beat wildly in her chest, and her stomach clenched tightly as pleasure took complete control of her body.

There was no slow build up like before when she came, it was sudden and explosive. She closed her eyes tightly, the throaty moan she thought would follow lost in a jagged sigh of glorious relief.

Lola opened her eyes suddenly, clutching her chest. She had fallen asleep again and something, something was burning?

“Oh, no. Oh, no-no-no - " Perry bolted towards the kitchen and placed on her oven mitt. When she retrieved her tray of baked goods, the lovely golden brown rectangles she expected were burnt squares. She set them on top of the oven in disgust. Lola removed her mitt, slammed it on the counter, and then turned to exit the kitchen seething. 

“Perry,” Laura said with the cadence of talking someone down from a ledge, “You okay?”

Excellent, now there was a witness to this epic blunder.

“Just fine.” Lola responded through clenched teeth. She walked passed  
Laura, her hands balled at her sides.

“What should I do with - "

“Maybe you could use them as a coaster Laura? An ashtray perhaps? Or maybe, maybe you can send them to the deepest darkest pits of hell for satan’s cronies to feast on?!”

“O...k?”

Perry stormed from the room her patience with this situation worn to the hilt. It was one thing to ruin her sleeping habits, but this, this ‘Matska thing’ had crossed the line when it affected her baked goods.

Lola had her reservations. She knew Matska would not take kindly to being ‘dropped in on’, but she could no longer wait for Matska to come to her.

If she no longer wanted to be prey, she had to stop acting like it. 

It was time to confront Matska Belmonde.

=  
=

Matska sat behind her study desk reviewing documentation her team had formulated to turn Silas into an actual stable and properly accredited university. She really despised the place, but as Chair of the Board and a prominent vampire in the community, she couldn’t very well let the university tank without putting up any effort.

As much as she disagreed with her mother’s choices, it was the last thing left of her legacy and her loyalty to her mother made it one of her new obligations. She would not let her mother be known as the vampire thwarted and murdered by, and in the name of, a wide eyed ingenue. Despite the setbacks of war and general chaos, Matska was not concerned with the legacy of Silas.

Under her rule, and without major push back from Pollyanna, Silas was actually beginning to flourish. No one would remember the Silas revolt or the wars, all they would know this school for was its...diversity.

History would always be kind to her and her family, because she intended to wield the pen when it was written.

Turning Silas around would even further cement her name and lend her credibility. A vampire like herself with age and experience could easily become monarch of an entire state or region. She could even put Carmilla in a minor role, turn a few others, and build the House Belmonde. Or maybe, the Belmonde bloodline?

It was a working title.

There were drawbacks to being forced into near ownership of Silas, like actually being there, but it did have its perks. She had her home on campus, a manor, a hefty salary, and kickbacks from sponsors and “special interest” corporations. Not to mention her mother had very good taste in clothing, libations, and vehicles. She had access to all of it, and used them whenever she so desired. 

Carmilla wanted nothing to do with any of it after all, might as well put it to good use.

Matska would always appreciate that she had ‘inherited’ her mother’s taste. Carmilla’s taste well, to put it nicely, were eclectic. She however, appreciated the level of opulence her mother brought to everything she touched. 

She intended to carry on that tradition.

After thumbing through yet another quasi-endowment plan for some ridiculous tag, or team, or squad, or whatever humans used to pass the time until their inevitable death, Matska heard something.

She wrote it off, shuffled the papers, but then she felt something. 

Something was coming.

Not something, someone.

Matska was not expecting visitors.

She tapped the papers to place them back in order, then set them in a neat pile on the right side of her desk. She stood from her chair, and smoothed out the wrinkles on the black pencil skirt she wore. 

The steps were coming up the drive now. Frantic, apprehensive steps.

Matska smirked, then crossed the room to the Italian mini-bar and poured a splash of bourbon into two snifters.

They were up the steps now, trying to quietly edge open the door, but Matska could hear the soft give from the hinges. 

She gathered the glasses, one in either hand, then pushed open the doors to her study and walked into the upstairs hallway. She stopped at the edge of the banister and came to rest, shrouded in shadow. She set one glass down, sipped from the other, and watched the skittish figure settle in the foyer.

Vanilla.

That’s what Matska smelled in the gardens, when she had a certain floor don pinned against a tree.

She was impressed, it was rash to walk into the lion’s den unarmed. 

Or, so she read.

Matska deliberately made a show of setting her glass down. She wanted her to know someone was near, she wanted her to know someone was watching.

“Matska!?” A voice called testily into the shadowy lighting.

Matska didn’t move. She waited. 

And then it called to her.

Lola’s heartbeat. 

A hummingbird trapped in a rib cage. 

Matska closed her eyes and focused in on it. 

Ker-thunk-Ker-thunk-Ker-thunk-Ker-thunk-Ker-thunk.

One thing she enjoyed about humans was their beating hearts, whether it be near her ear as she took them, or in her fist when she dismembered them. 

“I know you’re here. I-I-” She watched Lola fidget slightly with her hands. “I can feel you.”

Matska grabbed the two glasses then headed down stairs, each step slow and intentional. As she descended, she heard only the sound of her footsteps and that heart of Lola’s thumping louder and louder with each tread. 

“Would you like a drink?” Matska casually asked, after finally making it downstairs. She stepped towards the medium sized stand in the center of the foyer, and set one glass neatly around the marble bust of her departed materfamilias.

“I came here to talk and - "

“You came,” Matska started her tone sharp in the beginning but mellowing, ”Unannounced. I thought manners were the one thing we both appreciated?”

She watched as Lola struggled for words.

“It was necessary. I’m here to take a stand! To take my life back!”

“Bold. Brave even,” Matska motioned to the area they stood in, “If you pull this off.” She added flippantly. 

“And what if I don’t?” Lola responded brazenly.

Matska swirled, then sipped from her glass, and set it back down after. “Then, you’re just stupid.”

“Well that’s what I choose. Choice! That was a thing I used to have once before you - ”

“Saved your life?” Matska scoffed shortly after. “What a deviant? What a hellish mastermind to waste her time and energy on saving some frumpy, naggish girl.” 

Lola didn’t back down. “I’m so sorry that I’m not singing my savior praises,” Her voice and gestures dripped with sarcasm. “I’d like to think that you having partial control of my mind and body would be enough to lay at your ‘altar’.”

Matska’s chest rose and fell in frustration, a human reflex she hadn’t shaken after all these centuries. She shot a smile at Perry that looked to have chilled her to the bone then walked towards her, her chin parallel to the ground as she approached. 

“You mortals were never known for your patience, were you?”

“We lose it only when pushed.”

Matska’s head reared back with laughter. She liked this about Lola. She was no push over. It was attractive to Matska who, on many occasions, made supposedly braver people wilt with one glance. 

Matska stopped in front of Lola, then walked around until she was behind her. Lola’s heart was all percussion when Matska slipped her arms just above her chest and lifted the fabric of her coat. She felt Lola shudder.

“Let me take your coat.” 

Lola reached up and stopped her, her thumbs brushing the back of Matska’s hands. “Taking my coat implies that I am staying.”

“Leaving it on suggests that you can leave.” Matska fired back.

Matska watched as Lola slipped her hands away, her body shifting slightly so that Matska could remove her garment. Mattie deposited the jacket on a rack and shook her head when she eyed Lola from behind. Underneath the coat was a cardigan covering what looked like a button down. What she lacked in fashion, she made up in audacity Matska supposed.

Matska walked back around and headed for the stand to retrieve the second glass.

“Is there a point to all this?” Lola stepped towards her. “Just be done with it, end it. Then you won’t have to deal with me any longer. Or is it something...else? Maybe you’re just pathetic and lonely?”

Just as Matska had her hand on the body of the glass, she retracted it, and then whipped around to face Lola. “Watch yourself.” Matska hissed. “I’m in the best company when I’m all alone.” Matska peered at her. “Besides, nothing is as pathetic as playing third wheel to weird and weirder.”

Lola chuckled cynically. “That so? Then why is it that the only company you have isn’t even here on their own volition?!”

“Lola, I think you doubt how disposable you and your ilk are. I do admire your challenging spirit,” Matska returned viciously, “But it’s losing its novelty.” 

Her tone made Lola jump slightly, she watched her eyes scan for alternate routes of exit.

Matska briskly walked in front of Perry, her stride tight. “And if you know me so well, if this is all some ploy to keep you trapped? Why did you come here Lola? Why did you come here seeking something you know I wouldn’t readily provide? Did you think I’d concede if you asked really, really nicely? Or, were you hoping for the game to continue?”

Matska reached over and toyed with the edges of Perry’s cardigan. 

“Only this time, there’d be no boundaries. No veil of fantasy separating us.” As Matska finished her eyes flashed to Lola’s mouth. One reddish pink lip tucked back slightly by teeth. 

Matska was close to Perry now, so close she could feel the vibrations from her heart pounding in her chest. Matska slowly ran her right hand up the center of Lola’s chest, then grasped her throat roughly.

“I don’t think you understand what I am capable of.” Matska brought her face closer to Lola’s, her lips sweeping across hers as she finished, “I could tear you apart.”

Perry took in a small unsteady breath on contact, but she didn’t move. 

“Then why haven’t you?” Perry whispered back.

Matska’s grip on Lola’s neck tightened slightly. “You should learn when to shut your mouth when you’re ahead.”

“Shut it for me.” Lola panted hotly into Matska’s mouth.

It was as if the moments before were kindling, their roaming hands flint, Lola’s words a spark. When their lips met, fire. It was hard to control that kind of combustion, no matter how Matska tried to play it cool.

When the dreams began Matska would stay just beyond the edges of them, if she got too close to her, if she didn’t control it, it would engulf her. The garden was a slip up, one she had to tear herself away from.

She would not snuff out so easily tonight.

Matska’s hands pulled Lola tighter by her waist, the sudden jolt of Lola’s body against her own made her moan softly into Lola’s mouth. Lola’s arms locked around her neck, her wanting mouth crashing into Matska’s insatiably. 

Matska, her lips still connected to Lola’s, guided her to the wall nearest the stairwell. She stopped just shy, then shoved Lola into it. Lola kept her eyes on Matska’s, her chest heaving with each intake of air.

Matska slowly closed the gap between them, then planted her palms against the wall on either side of Lola’s head. Her lips found Lola’s hungrily again, and ready lips returned as Perry’s hands moved down Matska’s waist, pulling the ends of her blouse out of her skirt. Lola tugged, in nervous determination, with each button until Matska’s shirt opened. She ran her nails up and down Matska’s smooth abdomen, her lips frantically trying to keep pace.

Matska, excited by Lola’s eagerness, moved Lola’s hands away from her body to quickly tug off the cardigan she wore. Frustrated by the layering, Matska didn’t bother with undoing each button of the shirt that lay beneath, she grabbed either side of the fabric and ripped it open, and then kissed a heated path up the swell of Lola’s breasts. As she approached her neck, she saw Lola push her own hair out of the way to fully expose it.

As soon as Matska laid eyes on Lola’s neck she turned away, her jaw widened slightly, and her fangs extended with a sharp click. It took tremendous willpower not to jump her, and sink her teeth into the soft flesh that awaited her. She flexed her jaw and closed her eyes trying not to focus on Lola’s pulse. Trying to unsee each individual vein that seemed to glow from the blood coursing through them. 

Not yet Matska. Have some fun with her first.

Her fangs retracted.

She turned back to Lola, straining against the wall, hair tousled, and half exposed. Matska liked the confusion on her face. She liked the fact that Lola was afraid, but she looked even more terrified that she was no longer touching her.

“You want choice Lola? I’ll give it to you,” Mattie began as she slipped her blouse over her shoulders and let it float to the floor, “You can ask me to break the bond, right now, and leave if you want. I’m not forcing you to stay.”

Matska removed her skirt next, stepping out of the bunch it created on the ground. She headed towards the stairs in nothing but black lace lingerie and red bottom heels. She placed one foot on the bottom step, then turned to Lola once more.

“Or, you can come upstairs,” Matska said as an alluring grin crept across her face, “And get the cure you’re really after.”

Matska turned and continued up the stairs. She didn’t look back as she ascended as if she already knew the decision Perry would make. “And do hurry with your decision Lola,” Matska called sultrily over her shoulder, “You know how I hate to be kept waiting.”

With that, Matksa disappeared upstairs.

=  
=

Lola watched Matska’s shapely form vanish upstairs.

Then she followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I drank and finished this chapter. Feedback is welcome and I'll edit up as need be. Hope you guys are enjoying this and next chapter Matska and Perry are getting it in! For real this time. 
> 
> (Also, wtf was that holy water. Perry don't try to kill bae)

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely some True Blood influence and my take on my (second) little crackship that could. Shout out to s!a aka yams for the inspiration. This fic is best paired with her Spotify playlist: Brass Ovaries and One Cool Don


End file.
